Estúpida sociedad
by Hunger95
Summary: Siempre acaba recordando los gritos. A veces, incluso se sorprende de haber sido una Ravenclaw. Se lo merecía todo, y a la vez, nada. Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Ligera referencia al femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estas dos protagonistas no son mías, sino de JK.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Te ahogabas. Estabas a punto de dejarte llevar por millones de sensaciones. Algunas son de miedo, quizás de espanto. Tampoco es que lo tuvieses muy claro. No lo sabías, pero te desesperabas. Y mucho. Sobre todo cuando sus gritos se apoderaban de tu mente.

Caías a veces rendida al suelo, y chillas. Chillabas para ahogar sus frías palabras en algún lugar que ni tú podías llegar a encontrar. Pero se las apañaba para que en tu mente se afianzasen sus palabras, hirientes, que te hacían morirte por dentro. Era recordar todo aquello que se te hacía imposible de creer que habías hecho tú.

Aún recuerdas tus palabras de burla. Creías que todo se pasaría al olvido. Como si fuese algo sencillo, pero no lo era. Lo comprendiste ese día en el que viste que su cuerpo no te abandonaba. Parecía que no iba a hacerlo nunca. No si tenía la oportunidad de amargarte. A ti. A la persona que hizo su vida imposible.

Aún recuerdas cuando eras tú la que se acercaba a su figura, susurrando palabras que se escapaban como veneno de tu lengua. A veces, cuando te detenías ante esos recuerdos, te preguntabas la razón por la que no eras una Slytherin, y en cambio, sí una Ravenclaw. Tu astucia no era al nivel de las serpientes, aunque sí tu cobardía y tus ganas de humillar a los demás. Vil. Rastrera. Eso se te podía llamar.

Te removías entre las sombras de sus más profundos temores, sacándolos a la luz. Sacando a la luz todos esos errores que hacían que ella no se viese perfecta. Ni adecuada. Ni siquiera que se viese digna del cariño de los demás. Minabas su autoestima. Y nunca te importó hacerlo. Nunca.

Muchas veces, te preguntabas por qué le hacías eso. Ella no era guapa. Su sencillez no ocultaba una gran belleza, ni siquiera un poco de encanto. Y su personalidad no es que fuese de la chica más agradable del mundo, ni mucho menos. La detestabas. Desde el primer momento en el que la viste.

Supusiste que era lo normal. Que era lo normal que el ser humano necesitase sentirse por encima de alguien. Daba igual quien fuera. Y en tu caso, ella fue la desgraciada que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de escaparse de tu amargura. De tu furia. De tu rabia. Así eras, y en el fondo, cuando eras una cría, puede que fuese así.

Cuando tenías catorce años y ella once, comprendías que esa tenía que ser la razón, aunque tampoco te molestabas en pararte a pensar en ello. Solamente te acercabas a ella, y le insultabas. La empujabas al suelo, haciéndola caer. A ella, y a sus gafas. Y sonreías socarrona. La maldad parecía apoderarse de ti. Daba igual que fueses una Ravenclaw. Daba igual. La maldad existía en todos los lugares, no solo en Slytherin.

Pero los años pasaban, y seguías teniendo una actitud desagradable con ella. Daba igual que tú fueses al séptimo curso y ella a cuarto. Daba igual, porque la seguías acosando, aunque de manera distinta. Porque ya no era una niña pequeña de once años. Era una chica de catorce. Una adolescente que había empezado a cambiar.

Seguía llorando, claro, y eso te sacaba de quicio. Te hacía querer introducir su cara en una bañera, o en el agua del lago, y dejarla sin respiración para que se tranquilizase. Ansiabas que no saliese corriendo después de que te rieras de sus gafas. Siempre lo hacía. Y no daba pena. No con ese carácter tan arisco que te sacaba de quicio. Y mucho. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor de todo, es que te despertaba sensaciones extrañas. Su piel pálida te llamaba la atención. Su humor extraño hacía que sonrieses disimuladamente cuando la oías escuchar defenderse. No era totalmente débil, aunque lo pareciese. Era rara. Era rara, pero eso, en el fondo, te gustaba Olive. Y mucho. Porque hacía que las sensaciones se arremolinasen en tu estómago.

A veces, fruncías el ceño, y seguías con el libro en la mano mientras que ella estudiaba al otro lado de la sala, mirándote de vez en cuando. A veces, te gustaba pensar que era porque le interesabas, sobre todo cuando levantabas la mirada y ella apartaba la suya. Pero, ahí, lo comprendías todo. No te miraba con el interés que a ti te gustaría. Te miraba porque te tenía miedo. Te tuvo miedo hasta el mismo día de su muerte. Algo que te hizo cambiar para siempre.

Burlándote, ese día, como no, de sus gafas. Ella se volvió a quejar. Te hubiese gustado besarla. No sabías por qué, pero ese día, cuando se puso las gafas cuando se las arrebataste, tu corazón se encogió con mucho cuidado. Algo que te hizo quedarte sin respiración. Algo que te hizo apartarte, con una sonrisa forzada. Ese día estaba más guapa que de costumbre. No sabías por qué, pero lo estaba. Un encanto que te hizo tragar saliva, y sobre todo, apartar la mirada. Para siempre. Porque no querías saber nada de nada.

Por esa razón te giraste, escuchando como ella corría llorando hacia el baño de las chicas. Y cerraste los ojos. Era mejor callar. Era mejor fingir. ¿No es eso lo mejor? Hacer que no sentía nada. Ocultarse. Mentir. Aparentar. Aparentar por la estúpida hipocresía.

Te encaminaste por el pasillo, evitando tus pensamientos. Eras tan estúpida en esa época que ya no eras capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo. Por evitar lo que tu corazón gritaba desde hacía tiempo, en esas noches en las que te girabas, mirando al techo, pensando que ella estaría durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama. Y el deseo te fluía. Y el caso se apoderaba de ti, repudiando todo aquello que albergase tu interior.

Pero ya no quedó nada de eso en ese día. En ese maldito día. Si no te hubiese burlado de ella, no le hubiese sucedido nada. Si, quizás, no hubieses sido una cobarde, cuando ella por una vez se atrevió a preguntarte que te sucedía con ella, puede que hubieses dicho la verdad. Que la odiabas. Que la odiabas por no poder evitar sentir ese deseo que sentías por ella. Que la odiabas por enamorarte de ella. De la estúpida de Myrtle, la llorona.

Y te ríes con amargura cuando lo recuerdas. Te ríes para acabar llorando cuando la percibes a tan poca distancia de ti. Cuando la encuentras a tu lado, mirándote, para hacerte una trastada con el fin de amargarte la existencia. De que no fueses feliz. Puede que lo tuvieses merecido, pero te hacía daño. Te hacía daño porque la querías. ¡Maldita sea! ¡La querías! Fuiste una cobarde, una mentirosa, una frívola.

Se podía decir que fuiste mala con ella, pero la querías.

¿Cómo? No lo sabías. Solamente rememorabas sus dedos a veces cuando te sujetaba los brazos para apartarte. Incluso cerrabas de vez en cuando los ojos cuando ella se acercaba, susurrando lentamente palabras que te rompían poco a poco, que te encogían, que te mataban. Esos susurros que te estremecían. Y sin embargo, no querías que se marchase. Te odiaba, pero estaba allí, tan cerca que casi podías sentirla. Podrías, si no fuese por su estado de fantasma.

Se te remueve el estómago cuando la recuerdas ahí, tirada, en medio del baño. Un cuerpo inerte. Un espectro a su lado. Una mirada de horror cuando sentiste como ella te atravesaba. Como si se quisiese apoderar de ti, pero lo único que consiguió fue traspasarte y dejarte a sus espaldas. Quedándote paralizada, escuchando sus sollozos y sus lamentos. Hubo una parte de ti que quiso consolarla, pero su negación quizás fue lo que más daño te hizo. El que no quisiese que la consolases.

Que te percatases de que eras una mentirosa. Una falsa por preocuparte por ella cuando nunca lo habías hecho. Y era mentira. Fuiste a la enfermería cuando se hizo daño en las clases de pociones, quedando desmayada. Y te marchaste antes de que se despertase. Te enterabas de lo que le sucedía. Lo hacías todo para entender que solamente tú le hacías daño. Le hacías daño para protegerte, para todo.

Y ya no te has vuelto a caer desde que pediste al Ministro de Magia que te protegiese de ella, de sus lamentos, de sus quejas, de sus reproches. Y estabas sola. Quizás era lo que te merecías, pero estabas sola.

A veces, querías ir a la escuela para verla, y para confesarle todo. Para confesarle que la culpabilidad te reconcomía por dentro. Que te hacía quedarte sin respiración. Que te hacía llorar todas las noches. Que los sueños que tenías ya no existían desde el mismo momento en el que ella murió.

Querías confesarle que eras una mujer cobarde. Que eras Ravenclaw, y que seguramente el Sombrero se equivocó al colocarte de casa. Y que la razón se solía anteponer ante ti.

Querías confesarle que estabas enamorada de ella, pero algo te lo impedía. Esa maldita y estúpida sociedad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estas dos protagonistas no son mías, sino de JK.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Te ahogabas. Estabas a punto de dejarte llevar por millones de sensaciones. Algunas son de miedo, quizás de espanto. Tampoco es que lo tuvieses muy claro. No lo sabías, pero te desesperabas. Y mucho. Sobre todo cuando sus gritos se apoderaban de tu mente.

Caías a veces rendida al suelo, y chillas. Chillabas para ahogar sus frías palabras en algún lugar que ni tú podías llegar a encontrar. Pero se las apañaba para que en tu mente se afianzasen sus palabras, hirientes, que te hacían morirte por dentro. Era recordar todo aquello que se te hacía imposible de creer que habías hecho tú.

Aún recuerdas tus palabras de burla. Creías que todo se pasaría al olvido. Como si fuese algo sencillo, pero no lo era. Lo comprendiste ese día en el que viste que su cuerpo no te abandonaba. Parecía que no iba a hacerlo nunca. No si tenía la oportunidad de amargarte. A ti. A la persona que hizo su vida imposible.

Aún recuerdas cuando eras tú la que se acercaba a su figura, susurrando palabras que se escapaban como veneno de tu lengua. A veces, cuando te detenías ante esos recuerdos, te preguntabas la razón por la que no eras una Slytherin, y en cambio, sí una Ravenclaw. Tu astucia no era al nivel de las serpientes, aunque sí tu cobardía y tus ganas de humillar a los demás. Vil. Rastrera. Eso se te podía llamar.

Te removías entre las sombras de sus más profundos temores, sacándolos a la luz. Sacando a la luz todos esos errores que hacían que ella no se viese perfecta. Ni adecuada. Ni siquiera que se viese digna del cariño de los demás. Minabas su autoestima. Y nunca te importó hacerlo. Nunca.

Muchas veces, te preguntabas por qué le hacías eso. Ella no era guapa. Su sencillez no ocultaba una gran belleza, ni siquiera un poco de encanto. Y su personalidad no es que fuese de la chica más agradable del mundo, ni mucho menos. La detestabas. Desde el primer momento en el que la viste.

Supusiste que era lo normal. Que era lo normal que el ser humano necesitase sentirse por encima de alguien. Daba igual quien fuera. Y en tu caso, ella fue la desgraciada que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de escaparse de tu amargura. De tu furia. De tu rabia. Así eras, y en el fondo, cuando eras una cría, puede que fuese así.

Cuando tenías catorce años y ella once, comprendías que esa tenía que ser la razón, aunque tampoco te molestabas en pararte a pensar en ello. Solamente te acercabas a ella, y le insultabas. La empujabas al suelo, haciéndola caer. A ella, y a sus gafas. Y sonreías socarrona. La maldad parecía apoderarse de ti. Daba igual que fueses una Ravenclaw. Daba igual. La maldad existía en todos los lugares, no solo en Slytherin.

Pero los años pasaban, y seguías teniendo una actitud desagradable con ella. Daba igual que tú fueses al séptimo curso y ella a cuarto. Daba igual, porque la seguías acosando, aunque de manera distinta. Porque ya no era una niña pequeña de once años. Era una chica de catorce. Una adolescente que había empezado a cambiar.

Seguía llorando, claro, y eso te sacaba de quicio. Te hacía querer introducir su cara en una bañera, o en el agua del lago, y dejarla sin respiración para que se tranquilizase. Ansiabas que no saliese corriendo después de que te rieras de sus gafas. Siempre lo hacía. Y no daba pena. No con ese carácter tan arisco que te sacaba de quicio. Y mucho. Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor de todo, es que te despertaba sensaciones extrañas. Su piel pálida te llamaba la atención. Su humor extraño hacía que sonrieses disimuladamente cuando la oías escuchar defenderse. No era totalmente débil, aunque lo pareciese. Era rara. Era rara, pero eso, en el fondo, te gustaba Olive. Y mucho. Porque hacía que las sensaciones se arremolinasen en tu estómago.

A veces, fruncías el ceño, y seguías con el libro en la mano mientras que ella estudiaba al otro lado de la sala, mirándote de vez en cuando. A veces, te gustaba pensar que era porque le interesabas, sobre todo cuando levantabas la mirada y ella apartaba la suya. Pero, ahí, lo comprendías todo. No te miraba con el interés que a ti te gustaría. Te miraba porque te tenía miedo. Te tuvo miedo hasta el mismo día de su muerte. Algo que te hizo cambiar para siempre.

Burlándote, ese día, como no, de sus gafas. Ella se volvió a quejar. Te hubiese gustado besarla. No sabías por qué, pero ese día, cuando se puso las gafas cuando se las arrebataste, tu corazón se encogió con mucho cuidado. Algo que te hizo quedarte sin respiración. Algo que te hizo apartarte, con una sonrisa forzada. Ese día estaba más guapa que de costumbre. No sabías por qué, pero lo estaba. Un encanto que te hizo tragar saliva, y sobre todo, apartar la mirada. Para siempre. Porque no querías saber nada de nada.

Por esa razón te giraste, escuchando como ella corría llorando hacia el baño de las chicas. Y cerraste los ojos. Era mejor callar. Era mejor fingir. ¿No es eso lo mejor? Hacer que no sentía nada. Ocultarse. Mentir. Aparentar. Aparentar por la estúpida hipocresía.

Te encaminaste por el pasillo, evitando tus pensamientos. Eras tan estúpida en esa época que ya no eras capaz de hacer nada por evitarlo. Por evitar lo que tu corazón gritaba desde hacía tiempo, en esas noches en las que te girabas, mirando al techo, pensando que ella estaría durmiendo apaciblemente en su cama. Y el deseo te fluía. Y el caso se apoderaba de ti, repudiando todo aquello que albergase tu interior.

Pero ya no quedó nada de eso en ese día. En ese maldito día. Si no te hubiese burlado de ella, no le hubiese sucedido nada. Si, quizás, no hubieses sido una cobarde, cuando ella por una vez se atrevió a preguntarte que te sucedía con ella, puede que hubieses dicho la verdad. Que la odiabas. Que la odiabas por no poder evitar sentir ese deseo que sentías por ella. Que la odiabas por enamorarte de ella. De la estúpida de Myrtle, la llorona.

Y te ríes con amargura cuando lo recuerdas. Te ríes para acabar llorando cuando la percibes a tan poca distancia de ti. Cuando la encuentras a tu lado, mirándote, para hacerte una trastada con el fin de amargarte la existencia. De que no fueses feliz. Puede que lo tuvieses merecido, pero te hacía daño. Te hacía daño porque la querías. ¡Maldita sea! ¡La querías! Fuiste una cobarde, una mentirosa, una frívola.

Se podía decir que fuiste mala con ella, pero la querías.

¿Cómo? No lo sabías. Solamente rememorabas sus dedos a veces cuando te sujetaba los brazos para apartarte. Incluso cerrabas de vez en cuando los ojos cuando ella se acercaba, susurrando lentamente palabras que te rompían poco a poco, que te encogían, que te mataban. Esos susurros que te estremecían. Y sin embargo, no querías que se marchase. Te odiaba, pero estaba allí, tan cerca que casi podías sentirla. Podrías, si no fuese por su estado de fantasma.

Se te remueve el estómago cuando la recuerdas ahí, tirada, en medio del baño. Un cuerpo inerte. Un espectro a su lado. Una mirada de horror cuando sentiste como ella te atravesaba. Como si se quisiese apoderar de ti, pero lo único que consiguió fue traspasarte y dejarte a sus espaldas. Quedándote paralizada, escuchando sus sollozos y sus lamentos. Hubo una parte de ti que quiso consolarla, pero su negación quizás fue lo que más daño te hizo. El que no quisiese que la consolases.

Que te percatases de que eras una mentirosa. Una falsa por preocuparte por ella cuando nunca lo habías hecho. Y era mentira. Fuiste a la enfermería cuando se hizo daño en las clases de pociones, quedando desmayada. Y te marchaste antes de que se despertase. Te enterabas de lo que le sucedía. Lo hacías todo para entender que solamente tú le hacías daño. Le hacías daño para protegerte, para todo.

Y ya no te has vuelto a caer desde que pediste al Ministro de Magia que te protegiese de ella, de sus lamentos, de sus quejas, de sus reproches. Y estabas sola. Quizás era lo que te merecías, pero estabas sola.

A veces, querías ir a la escuela para verla, y para confesarle todo. Para confesarle que la culpabilidad te reconcomía por dentro. Que te hacía quedarte sin respiración. Que te hacía llorar todas las noches. Que los sueños que tenías ya no existían desde el mismo momento en el que ella murió.

Querías confesarle que eras una mujer cobarde. Que eras Ravenclaw, y que seguramente el Sombrero se equivocó al colocarte de casa. Y que la razón se solía anteponer ante ti.

Querías confesarle que estabas enamorada de ella, pero algo te lo impedía. Esa maldita y estúpida sociedad.


End file.
